


I'll give you what you want

by FlyingMonkey



Series: Ambreigns One Shots [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMonkey/pseuds/FlyingMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of Roman’s hands were on his hips while he licked from his neck up to his earlobe, and whispered in a low voice “What did you call me?”, and shit Dean wasn’t sure, he wasn’t sure of anything other than the sensation of Roman’s cock slowly moving inside of him as Roman rolled his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll give you what you want

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read I gotta tell you that this is the second time ever that I try writing smut, and the first time that I write something like this so if you can leave a comment telling me what you thought and if you'd like to see more of this I would greatly appreciate it.  
> I love Ambreigns and I've read some fanfics with Daddy Kink and I just wanted to write my own so yeah. Thanks for stopping by!

Dean’s face was currently pressed up against the pillows, his hands grasping the bed sheets below him, his ass up and his legs stretched out almost as far as they could go while Roman was fucking him. He felt one of Roman’s hands move from his hips to grasp his hair, not really hard enough to hurt, but just enough to drive him a little bit more crazy.

 

He really enjoyed it when Roman got a little bit rough with him, and if he was being honest he would prefer it if Roman got more than a little bit rough, but right now he just needed Roman to speed up his thrusts and he would be _there_. Usually, Roman knew exactly what Dean wanted without Dean having to say much, and usually, he would give it to him. But _maybe_ Dean had distracted Roman while he was driving, and _maybe_ Roman was trying to punish Dean for it and instead of speeding up, he slowed down giving Dean slow but hard thrusts.

 

Dean was a moaning mess, he didn’t even know what he was saying but he needed Roman to go faster, and he wasn’t doing it, he barely registered what words came out of his mouth next, “ _Daddy, please”_ he didn’t like begging but he did like orgasms and if he had to say please well he didn’t fucking care when he was _that close_.

 

Roman didn’t speed up, though, this time, he totally stopped what he was doing. Dean whined and tried to move, to get some friction going, but Roman’s hands gripped him tightly and then brought him up. His head resting on Roman’s shoulder, and the movement caused Roman’s cock to go deeper inside of him, brushing his prostate and making him moan loudly.

 

Both of Roman’s hands were on his hips while he licked from his neck up to his earlobe, and whispered in a low voice “What did you call me?”, and shit Dean wasn’t sure, he wasn’t sure of anything other than the sensation of Roman’s cock slowly moving inside of him as Roman rolled his hips. Dean tried to remember of all the nonsense that came out of his mouth he only remember saying please. Roman licked his neck again, and one of his hands wrapped around his cock, he didn’t move it, though, he just left it there making Dean shudder with the heat of his palm.

 

“I asked you something,” Roman said in the same low tone that wasn’t helping Dean clear his mind. Roman kept rolling his hips slowly, and licking on Dean’s neck, and it was a real torture to be _so close_ and not getting there. Dean closed his eyes and tried to breathe properly, tried to think and then it came to him. And he didn’t want to repeat the word, mainly because they’d never really discussed things like that; Roman knew how Dean liked things and Dean knew what Roman liked, and that was it. Kinks or fantasies had never been a part of a conversation (something that was mostly his fault). It wasn’t like Dean didn’t have any, and he was almost sure that Roman also had some, _who didn’t?_ But Roman was more reserved in every way, so Dean never brought anything up thinking that his ‘desires’ would’ve freaked Roman out, or worse: that they would drive him away. So they never talked about it and now Dean had fucked things up by not keeping his mouth shut.

 

“Dean,” Roman said after Dean still hadn’t replied, he put a bit of pressure on Dean’s cock and Dean swallowed hard, his eyes snapping open. He wasn’t sure about saying it again, but he had already said it once, and Roman had clearly heard him and was _still_ buried inside of him, so maybe he wasn’t too _weirded_ _out_ by it.

 

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes again, “I said…” he started and felt Roman nod behind him, his hand moving slowly over his cock, “ _Daddy... please_ ” He felt Roman stop again, and he was almost sure he had ruined everything, panic began to set in and he almost got out of Roman’s embrace when he heard the other man practically _growl_ in his ear, the noise going straight to Dean’s cock and almost driving him over the edge.

 

Roman’s lips bit into his earlobe before saying “Tell daddy what you want baby”. Dean actually _whimpered_ at that, relieved that Roman was actually into it, and so ready to cum.

 

“Daddy… fuck me... faster” He managed to say breathlessly, and almost immediately Roman pushed his face back into the pillows and gripped his hips tight. He fucked him faster, and harder and Dean was again reduced to a moaning, panting mess. With his dick rubbing against the bedsheets and his prostate being stimulated with almost every thrust, Dean could feel himself closer again, so he said “I need- I... Daddy I need to cum”.

 

He felt Roman’s body drape over his back, one of his hands coming up to move the hair out of his face and place small kisses on his neck, his cheek, and finally his mouth. The Samoan kept up the fast pace and when he broke the kiss he whispered “Cum for me baby, cum for _daddy_ ” and that was all Dean needed to hear to cum. He moaned Roman’s name and fell limply on the bed, Roman kept fucking him, chasing his own release, and after a few hard thrusts, he was cumming too.

 

After they cleaned up and changed the sheets, they laid on the bed, Roman on his back and Dean sprawled mostly on top of him.

 

“So,” Roman said after a while.

 

“So,” Dean repeated.

 

“That was something,” Roman said and smiled sheepishly at Dean.

 

“Something good right?” Dean asked as he moved around to take a better look at Roman’s face. “For a moment I thought I freaked you out, that you were going to stop,” Dean said honestly and felt Roman’s arms tighten around him.

 

“It was unexpected” Roman admitted, “but it was hot” He grinned at Dean, and Dean grinned back. He felt so much better now that Roman knew about this particular thing, and although there were other things Dean liked that he still had to tell him about, he was happy they could share this and he was excited to experiment even more.


End file.
